Sailing into Love
by Indy's Sweetheart
Summary: This is a Marysue story, so if you don't like that kind of story PLEASE DO NOT READY ANY FURTHER. I may have changed a couple of things, but this is about Indy and my character Lily Comfort sailing on the Titanic.
1. Part 1

Sailing into Love

By: Lily Comfort

Part 1

Lily Comfort was not excited about today. She was going to be sailing on the luxury liner, the _Titanic_. She didn't know how she felt about that. She didn't want to go on the ship. Nothing exciting was going to happen on that ship. She hated that she was first class. She had many friends that were in third class. She hated that she was rich. She didn't think that it was the best thing in the world, like her parents did. And that bugged her. But she would make it through this. She sighs and gets out of bed. She would have to endure it. Not something that she was looking forward to. But she had met a boy a couple of days ago, and he was part of the reason she didn't want to leave. She wanted to be with him. His name, Indiana Jones. But she would figure out a way to stay here, or to see him again. She knew he was American too, but that didn't mean anything. She didn't know where he was, or anything like that. And that hurt her. There was something that she thought had happened to her. And she didn't know what she would do if she couldn't find Indy again. She would have to come up with something. She changes into a dress that her mother had picked out for her. Her mother liked to show her off, and to show people how pretty she was. But when she could get away with it, she would just wear overalls with a white blouse underneath. She shook her head, she would see Indy again. She had the feeling that she was. And that made her heart flutter. But the second she got into her room, she was changing and heading down to Third Class.

Isabella Comfort sat in the living room of their suit. "What is taking that girl so long?" She asked her husband Charles. She didn't want Lily to stay behind. She had talked to her about that. She also had a special surprise for her. She would have to be careful, if Lily found out, then she would do her best to find out how to stay here. But there was no way she was letting this deal pass up. She had made a deal with a rich railroad tycoon. She had fallen in love with this man, and he had offered to take care of her husband to make sure they could be together. And no way was she letting Lily get away with that. Plus the man she had picked for her…well he was a wonderful boy. And he would be perfect for her little girl. She smiles to herself, she would have to think of something. She knew Lily wouldn't be happy about this. She would want to stay here more then ever. There was something funny going on. And she wanted to know what it was. She knew that Lily had met someone the other day. She had seen them talking together on the porch of the hotel. But Lily didn't know that. She didn't know what she was going to do. If Lily had fallen in love, well she could break her heart. It wasn't something that she would be proud of, but sometimes, she would have to do something. She shook her head and looked at her husband again, "I think it's time to go." She said giving him a fake smile.

Charles Comfort looked at his wife, "I don't know what's taking her so long Is. I haven't been in there, and I don't have x-ray vision." He said as he shook his head. He was losing patience with his wife. She had been up to something, he didn't know what it was, but he didn't think that it was right. And he would make sure she didn't hurt Lily. Lily was his everything. He would do anything to help her be with this boy that she had told him about. He seemed like a nice boy. And who were they to tell Lily who she could and couldn't be with. Well Isabella thought she could. Which she couldn't. And he would have to come up with something to make sure that she stayed safe. He was going to do everything he could to make sure she saw this boy again. She had told him that she thought she was in love with him. And he knew that was special. He knew that Isabella didn't love him when she married him. And he didn't want that for his daughter. He smiles to himself, he would make sure, if it was the last thing he did, that she got to see the boy again. But right now they had to get ready to leave. And then maybe he could get Lily back to this part of the world. He was rich, and he was going to make sure that he divorced his wife the second they got to the states. Not something that he wanted to do, but he knew that it wasn't going to work. And if his wife was planning what he thought she was planning, he had seen one of her letters. Then he would have to get out as soon as he could. He would gladly give her all the money he owned. He, like Lily, didn't like being rich. He would much rather be poor and single, then rich and married to a woman who didn't love him back. "I'll go and see what is taking her so long." He said with a smile at his wife. He gets up from the chair he was sitting in and makes it to Lily's room. He tapped lightly on the door.

Lily heard the door be tapped on. She knew it was her father. He had come to see if she was ready. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror and walks to the door. As she opens it she looks at her father, "Good morning Father! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get this done, I'm just wanting to look nice. You know, for Mother." She shook her head, she hated wearing this dress. And the sooner she was out of it, the better. She knew that woman weren't really allowed to wear pants. But she didn't really care. They were going to be on a ship, and that wasn't going to matter. She smiles and shakes her head and whispers to her father, "I just wish Indy was coming with us." She sighed. She didn't like leaving him here. Not that he had a bad life here. But she wasn't going to be able to be with him. She had to come clean with her father. She had done something with Indy and she needed him to know. "I married him." She whispers as she shook her head. She knew that she was a little young to be marrying someone. But she knew that Indy was the right one for her. She knew that he loved her, and she loved him. And that was all that mattered. Right? She knew that her mother would be furious with her. But she didn't care. She was doing this to make herself happy. Not her family. And plus not every member of the family was going to be upset about this. Her father would understand. She smiles at him, "But don't tell Mother."

Charles looks at his daughter in surprise. She had married this boy. She had done it without consulting either him or her mother. Well that was OK with him. But now the situation became more complicated. Lily would want to stay here with her new husband. But he didn't know if he could allow that. Her mother would have a fit if she stayed. But there had to be something he could do. But he knew that it was getting closer and closer to the time to leave. And he knew that Lily wouldn't be happy with this. But she would have to come with them. No matter what she thought. He sighs and looks at Lily, "I'm sorry Lils, but you're going to have to come with us anyway. I know you married this boy and that you love him. But your mother wouldn't rest until you were on that ship. And I'm really sorry." He repeated. He knew that she was going to be very mad about this. But she would be able to come back once they reached the states. He knew it. He would make sure it happened. He smiles at her, "But for now, let's go." He smiles and offers her arm, the trunks were in the car. And he was going to drive them to the port. Yes it was time to leave. And Lily was not going to be happy. But she had a responsibility to her family. And she had to fulfill that. Even if she didn't want to. But things were going to go better. And she knew it. He smiles and walks with her out of the door.

Isabella looks at them and smiles, "It's about time." She said with a smile as she walked over to her husband and linked arms with him. She knew that Lily was going to be gone the second they got on the ship. But that would be alright. That would give her time to get Walter in and tell him all about Lily. This was the best plan she had set up in a long time. And if Lily refused, then they would have to force her down the isle. Not something that they wanted to do. And Isabella knew that, that would maybe ruin their mother daughter relationship. But she would have to make sure that didn't happen. She smiles as they walk off to find the ship.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Lily looks at Indy when they had some privacy. She smiles; she knew that he would be thrilled with this news. Or so she hoped. She was going to tell him something that would change both of their lives. But it was a good change, but Lily was afraid her mother would find out. She would not be happy. She didn't know this, but Lily had overheard her when she was talking to a man. He was going to marry off his son to Lily. And that was something that she wasn't going to allow to happen. She shakes her head; this was not the time to be worrying about that. She had to tell Indy what she had come to tell him. She smiles and looks at the ground, "Indy I'm pregnant." She whispers. She hoped that he would be happy, she sneaked a look at him, he looked shocked. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to jump into his arms. But at the same time, she was afraid he would push her away. She had given him some big news. She didn't know if things could get any worst. If she had to marry the boy that her mother had picked out for her. She didn't know what she would do. She wanted to be with Indy, and he knew that. She smiles when he smiles, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I just found out." She admits. She would have told him the second she had found out. But she couldn't get out of the house. Her mother had sensed that there was something going on, so she watched Lily like a hawk. And that was something that Lily really didn't want. She didn't want her mother to know, not yet at least. She didn't know how she would react. But she hoped that she would be all right. But right now, she had to focus on Indy.

Indy looked at Lily and smiled, "You have given me the best gift of my life Sweetheart." He said as he took her in his arms. He smiles into her hair, "I know you must be scared, but I promise you, we'll get through this. If I have to, I will leave my parents, and come to live with you. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. But why do you look so scared." He could tell that she was frightened. But he didn't know why. And he would have to make sure that she was safe. He didn't know how he was going to do that. But he was going to make sure she stayed safe. He looks into her blue green eyes. "I promise you, when we get to the States, my mother and father will help us. I have already told them. My mother was happy, but my father. Well he doesn't really approve. But he wants to meet you nonetheless." He smiles as he bends down and kisses her, "I promise I will make sure they don't make us separate." He looked down at her belly; she was starting to show a little. He put his hand on her stomach; he was going to be a father. That was something he didn't think would happen for a long time. But it was happening now, and he couldn't be happier. He smiles at Lily, "Don't worry I promise we'll get out of this mess." He then takes her hand, "But come with me to my room." He said as he started to pull gently on her hand, leading her to his room.

Lily smiles when Indy seemed to take the news well. She wanted to go with him to his room. But she was already gone from her room for too long. "I have to go Indy. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. But it's almost lunchtime, and if my mother catches me in this kind of clothing. Then I'm a dead first class passenger." She said with a slight smile on her face. She had to get back to the stateroom so that she could get herself cleaned up for the night. She had to wear her evening gown. She hated these dresses. But she would make sure that she was polished up for her mother. She looks at Indy and smiles; "I'll see you tonight. I'll sneak out when everyone else is in bed." She said as she kissed him gently on the lips, "I love you." She said as she let go of his hand and turned around and rushed back to her room. Once she had reached it she opened the door, and was startled to see her mother sitting on her bed. She didn't look happy. She had noticed that she was gone. This couldn't be good. But Lily would just tell her that she wanted to go to third class and make some new friends. She wouldn't approve of that idea. But it was better then the truth. If she told her the truth then she was dead. But she knew that she would be able to make her mom happy, "I'm sorry I'm late, I just have to get dressed, and then I'll be ready for dinner."

Isabella looks at Lily and shakes her head, she was not happy with the clothes that she was wearing. But she had been a rebel all her life. She hated wearing dresses. Well that was too bad. She was a first class passenger on a luxury liner. She would look the part, or she would be grounded for the rest of the voyage. But she knew she couldn't tame her daughter. But she could marry her off to someone rich. She knew that Lily wouldn't like the idea. But she was her mother, and she would do what she was asked. Or pay the consequences. But for right now, they had to get ready for dinner. Isabella had a surprise for her daughter. She was going to introduce them to Collin. He was a nice boy, and they would be happy together. And if they weren't then Lily was still going to have to get used to it. She was going to marry him, weather she liked it or not. She shook her head and looked at her daughter, "You have ten minutes, then I want you at our state room, and then we'll take you to dinner." She said as she stood up, "I will be waiting for you." She was not happy with her daughter right now. But she was going to make sure she got her way, she was going to introduce her and Collin tonight. And then they would spend the night together. No not in that way, but they would spend the night talking. She would make sure that Lily did that. She wanted to be with his father Steven. But she had to get them together first. He had told her that he wouldn't marry her unless she had married her daughter to his son. But she knew that Lily would not go with it. So she would have to do something drastic.

Lily nods at her mother, "I will be ready." She said as she watched her mother walk out of the room. She put on her evening gown. Thinking of Indy the whole time. She knew that things were going to be different for them. But she was worried about her mother, she was up to something. But she didn't know what. She was worried that she had married her off to someone, or was going to. She had tried that once before, and Lily had put her foot down. She was not going to marry a complete stranger, just because her mother wanted her to. She didn't want to go to dinner. But she had to. She would do nothing else. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror. She had to do something to her hair. So she put it up quickly, she was done. She smiles to herself; Indy would love to see her in a dress like this. But she was worried that her mother would find out that she was in love and married to someone else. She sighed; she would have to deal with this boy that her mother had picked out for her. She didn't like him, but that didn't mean anything to her mother. She smiles as she exits the room and looks at her parents, "Alright I'm ready to go." She said with a smile. She was happy that it was time to go. She was so not ready for dinner. But things were going to be all right.

When they were all seated in the dining hall. A boy about Lily's age comes up to her and helps her into her chair. Collin Barts was his name. And he was there to marry Lily. She didn't know it yet. But he was going to make her his wife. It was in the cards, he knew that her mother had arranged that. But she wasn't going to be happy about it. This is what her mother had warned him. But he was going to do his best to make sure that she changed her dress. Collin smiles at Lily, "It's nice to finally meet you." He said as he sits down in the chair next to her, "I don't know what your mother told you, but she had agreed to hand you over to me to marry me." He said with a smile. He looks at Isabella, he winked at her. He then looked at Lily, "I know you don't want to. But I'm afraid you don't have any choice." He said as he smiles and sits down next to her. "I'm really looking forward to getting to know you." He said as he took in the look on her face. She really didn't want to. And it seemed as if she had a secret that she had not shared with her mother. He knew he would get it out of her. They were going to spend the night together, to find out more about each other. He hoped that she would cooperate; he didn't want to hurt her. Well that wasn't necessarily true. He would love a chance to hurt this woman; he took great pride in his beatings. He watched her as she picked at her food. Something was bothering her. He didn't know what it was. And he knew he wasn't going to find out until he got her alone. He would torture her in so many different ways. He knew that tonight was going to be wonderful.

Lily looks at Collin and shakes her head, "You know I will never marry you." She said as she stands up. She knew that this was not going to go over well with her mother, "The fact is that I'm already married, and I'm not divorcing him, so you can get that idea out of your head." She shook her head and stood up, "I am going to leave now. And there is nothing that anyone can do to change my mind. Indy is waiting for me, and I want to be with him." She knew that her mother was going to try and stop her, but hopefully her father would be there for her. But she wasn't sure how he would swing this her way. There was no way she was going to leave Indy for this man. She looked at her father, "You know where I'll be." She said not wanting to give her mother where she was going to go. Because then Collin would find out and then who knows what would happen, "So if you'll excuse me." She said as she turned around and started to walk. She didn't know what she was going to do. She hadn't told them about the baby. And maybe that was a good thing. Her mother would have a fit if she found that out. She would also have a huge fit when she found out what class he was in. This all didn't mean anything to Lily she was going to be with Indy.


End file.
